Michonne
|alias = The Samurai |origin = The Walking Dead |occupation = Unknown |skills = Swordsman; Survival Skills |hobby = Killing walkers |goals = To kill The Governor (succeeded); To find a new home for her and the other survivors |type of villain = Tomboy, Brute, Fighter, Warrior, Samurai, Femme Fatale, Protector of Innocence }} TV Series Michonne (pronounced mih-SHOWN) is a main character and a female Katana-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", in Season 2 and appears in Season 3 and Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Michonne and Andrea became close friends throughout the winter until they enter Woodbury. Later on in the Season, Michonne leaves Woodbury and becomes a key member of Rick Grimes' group. Her favored weapon is the Katana. Overview Michonne is a slim built African-American woman with long black braided hair in her early 30s. Michonne can nearly always be seen wearing a brown vest and leggings. She also has a cloak similar to her Comic Series variant. Michonne tends to work alone and quietly and keeps much of her past secret, even towards Andrea, but still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. Michonne said that she "trusts her gut" when it comes to other survivors. After the loss of her boyfriend, she suffered from hallucinations in which she would talk to him. It was revealed that she likes art and/or sculptures as she looted a cat sculpture and claimed that was "Too damn gorgeous" to leave behind. Michonne appeared to have an aversion to babies, as she vehemently refused to hold Judith until Beth forced her to, and, while looking at Judith, shed tears while whispering, "My baby..." before hugging Judith close. Episode Appearances Season 2 *2x13: "Beside the Dying Fire" (No Lines) Season 3 *3x01: "Seed" *3x03: "Walk With Me" *3x04: "Killer Within" *3x05: "Say the Word" *3x06: "Hounded" (No Lines) *3x07: "When the Dead Come Knocking" *3x08: "Made to Suffer" *3x09: "The Suicide King" *3x10: "Home" *3x11: "I Ain't a Judas" *3x12: "Clear" *3x13: "Arrow on the Doorpost" *3x14: "Prey" (Flashback) *3x15: "This Sorrowful Life" *3x16: "Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *4x01: "30 Days Without an Accident" *4x02: "Infected" *4x03: "Isolation" *4x04: "Indifference" *4x05: "Internment" *4x07: "Dead Weight" (Flashback) *4x08: "Too Far Gone" *4x09: "After" *4x11: "Claimed" *4x15: "Us" *4x16: "A" Season 5 *5x01: "No Sanctuary" *5x02: "Strangers" *5x03: "Four Walls and a Roof" *5x07: "Crossed" *5x08: "Coda" *5x09: "What Happened and What's Going On" *5x10: "Them" *5x11: "The Distance" *5x12: "Remember" *5x13: "Forget" *5x15: "Try" *5x16: "Conquer" Season 6 *6x01: "First Time Again" *6x03: "Thank You" *6x05: "Now" *6x07: "Head's Up" *6x08: "Start to Finish" *6x09: "No Way Out" *6x10: "The Next World" *6x11: "Knots Untie" *6x12: "Not Tomorrow Yet" *6x13: "The Same Boat" (No Lines) *6x15: "East" *6x16: "Last Day on Earth" (No Lines) Season 7 *7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *7x04: "Service" *7x05: "Go Getters" Trivia *In the Comic Series, Michonne appeared in the 19th issue, whereas in the TV Series, she appeared in the 19th episode. *Michonne is one of the two surviving main characters that first appeared in Season 2, along with Maggie Greene. *As of "The Next World", Michonne and Rick have become a couple. *Michonne in the TV Series is much less promiscuous and flirtatious than her Comic counterpart: in the Comics, Michonne had multiple lovers one after the other: Dominic, Mike, Tyreese, Morgan Jones, and King Ezekiel, whereas in the TV show, she only had two lovers: Mike and Rick Grimes. Comic Series Michonne is a main character first encountered in Issue 19 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of Rick's group, and a major protagonist within the series, and also one of the last remaining survivors who made it out from The Prison. Armed with a Katana and the deadly skills to complement it, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Characteristics and Role Michonne tends to work alone and quietly, but, still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. She is frequently referred to, and perceived by the other characters as one of the strongest members of the survivors, and frequently participates in the violent, but, necessary actions of the group, such as the conflict against The Governor and his henchmen. Her participation in the torture and slaughter of The Hunters showed a much more detached side of her than ever before. She admits in her imaginary conversations with her boyfriend that she cares for the group, showing that some humanity remains despite her torturous experiences. Michonne has shown from her break-down after torturing The Governor that she is still capable of vulnerability. Despite her experiences, Michonne has proven her worth to the group; not only in her practical skills with her katana, but, her constant participation in moving the survivors forward and keeping the group safe. She is the only survivor arriving Post-Prison and before Woodbury. She remains a vital member of the survivors. Trivia *Robert Kirkman mentioned in the Letter Hacks of Issue 49 Michonne is the strongest character in the comic book. *Before the apocalypse, it has been confirmed Michonne didn't know any martial arts. *Although she has been seen as a fairly good shot with a gun, Michonne rarely uses one, preferring to almost exclusively use her sword. **This is shown to be almost the exact opposite as her TV series counterpart, who is not adept with firearms at all. *Michonne, along with Rick Grimes, Andrea, Abraham Ford, Brian Blake, and Negan have killed the most named characters either as a zombie or as a living person. *Coincidentally, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19 of the Comic Series, whereas she was introduced in the 19th episode of the TV Series. *In Issue 36, Robert Kirkman wrote of Michonne's rape and revenge in a letter as follows: : "It was always my plan to NOT show what happened to Michonne--to show the "closed door"...But then when it came time for HER revenge--I wanted to show every single action taken against The Governor (aside from a few done while he was passed out). :The idea is that you never SEE the evil person's actions...but when the good person does their thing--you see just how evil they can be. It makes you question the character-and hopefully yourself--especially if you're cheering them on the whole way." Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Lead Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Samurais Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Dramatic Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Successful Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Independent Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Officials Category:Law Enforcers Category:Normal Badass Category:Victims Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Final Girls Category:Voice of Reason Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Serious Heroes